Love Story
by PussyWillowCat
Summary: Ginny loves Blaise. Blaise loves Ginny. Will someone keep them apart? The love story of Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley. Song fic.


_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flash back starts_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

It was the Yule Ball and Ginny sat at a table in the back. Neville had gone to bed at nine o'clock, and it was nine thirty now. She sighed, bored.

Blaise Zabini had been left for some fancy Beaxbaton boy. He leaned against a wall, scanning the room for something to do. He saw a girl with coppery red hair and chocolate brown eyes sitting alone at a table. He walked over to her.

Ginny was about to head up to bed when a bronze colored arm appeared out of nowhere with a drink. The owner of the arm, a handsome man with amber colored eyes, smiled at her. She smiled back.

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run _

_You be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

"You know what I love most about you?"

Ginny felt a little shiver go through her. He had said love.

"Your eyes. They're like melted chocolate."

Ginny smiled at him.

"Funny. I love your eyes, too. They're like a golden brown with little green flecks in them."

They smiled at each other.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We came quiet because they're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while_

_Because you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me _

_I was begging you please don't go_

Ginny crept along the corridors, the darkness scaring her. It was one AM, and she was meeting Blaise outside by the lake. She stepped outside the door. The moon reflected silver off the lake, the stars seeming to dance in the unstill water.

Blaise sat under the beech tree, waiting for her. She called to him. He stood up, and she ran into his arms. He swung her around.

"Blaise! I missed you." Blaise kissed her.

"I missed you too."

They didn't notice the young man in the shadows.

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_

_You be the prince I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This life is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid will make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Ginny watched in panic as Fred yelled at Blaise.

"IF IF I SEE YOU WITH HER, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Ginny tried to get him to calm down.

"Fred, calm down. It's okay."

Fred glared at Blaise one last time before he left.

"I'm sorry, Blaise." Blaise glanced down at her before leaving. Ginny watched his retreating back, her heart on her face.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said Romeo save me_

_I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you _

_But you never come, is this in my head_

_I don't know what to think _

For five heartbreaking days, Blaise didn't talk to her. He never sent her roses anymore, there was no more secret meetings. Finally, she couldn't take it. She waited until class, and then she paswed him a note.

He met her on the very edge of the Hogwarts.

"Blaise, what's going on? I looked for you. What did I do?" Blaise just looks at her, and Ginny can feel her heart breaking when he knelt on the ground.

"Ginny, I love you. I think I loved you the minute I saw you sitting there alone at Yule Ball. Will you marry me?"

_Then you knelt to the ground a pulled out ring_

_And sad marry me Juliet you never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

He pulled out an emerald ring. Ginny gasped.

"Blaise!" She flung herself into his arms. He held her close, breathing in her smell, a mix of apples and oranges. They kissed, and then, hand in hand, headed into Hogwarts.


End file.
